Different life styles
by Beather-1721
Summary: Hello! so this is story i been thinking over for 4 years and i though i would finally write it and show the world about it. and if you read this story u might find some romance and a world that u might never though of. and this story is about the jonas brother. give me a break i was 15 when i though of the story okay read it and tell me what u think if u love it or not . baii3


Different life styles

Chapter 1: Two families life

So theirs many families in this world, but sadly today I choose two families. But let me tell you about these families:

The first family where going to talk about is the Jonas. Yes, the family of the Jonas brothers. If you don't know them their these teen pop star singers and their also a band. Theirs something you don't know is that they have a sister named Victoria. And she also a famous singer and a actor. Theses siblings get to some big trouble and their parents cant take it anymore. So they decide to send them to a family they haven't seen for 11 years.

The second family, that were going to talk about is the Garcia, Gerardo and the Littlefield ( for short the Gerarfield) family. Their a normal Mexican family, they always try to make time for each other and when they have trouble coming they try to work together to solve it . Their not perfect but the live the lives how they have too.

Now lets start the story, so you know what goes on.

_**JONAS FAMILY**_

Every morning Joe, Nick and Kevin get ready to head to the they get ready Victoria is getting ready to head to the spa before their big awards tonight: **MTV MUSIC AWARDS.** The boys and Victoria are hoping to get awards tonight. While they get ready their parents are getting ready for a family breakfast. While they wait for their children to come down stair they were chatting to each others and next think they see is a big group heading out the door. The parents for very disappointed because for 10 years they cant have a normal family dinner. Their getting very disappointed about their kids except for Freddy.

_** GERARFIELD FAMILY**_

Every morning is a mission for the family, because they had to get ready for school. Olga (mother) had to make breakfast for the girls. Richard (father) had to get the cars warmed up for the girls can just jump in and drive off to school and o make sure the girls didn't live anything in the car. Jacky ( daughter/ sister) she had to make sure her son was ready to live it with her step mom Olga. Priscilla ( daughter/ sister) had to make sure Brianna ( daughter/ sister) was ready for school and take her to school. Kimberly and Abby ( daughters/sisters) were getting their things ready for school. While they finish they all head to the kitchen table and and they grabbed their breakfast and they left, but they all know they loved each other.

_**JONAS**_:

Victoria Jonas:

Ahh, today is my day and nobody can take that way from me. I'm hoping tonight I hope I win a award. Cause I worked very had at least I could get a award for my hard work this year. Is that hard to ask for. But I cant wait for the after party. Where I can dance and maybe be ask by who you say well of course Harry Style! 3 Just image me and Harry! But really I have been working hard with new music and movies. I'm telling you I need a award. Some reason I feel I forgot something this morning all while, now time to relax! :D

Joe Jonas:

ha! Working hard for tonight! And I'm feeling good. Some reason I want some cherries! After this me and the bros are going out to eat some lunch and get ready for the award show. Doing some weights before we go.

_** GERARFIELD:**_

Priscilla Garcia:

ugh! Yeah I could be my senior year but sadly I don't like it so far. My best friend is not even here, she went to japan for a couple days. Mom and pa are planning a family cruise in spring break in like a week from now. I guess I cant wait we been so busy with our schedule we hardly have any time for each other anymore. Ugh! I hate hearing about the Jonas brothers and Victoria Jonas. One because their my cousin and two because Victoria throw mud at me for no reason. Three, they haven't talked to us for 11 years already. And no body knows their my cousins and who cares.

Olga Gerardo:

Agh! How many times do I have to tell Brianna not to leave toys on the floor. So today is the MTV Music Awards knowing my sister is going to come out with her kids like every year. To tell you the truth , I still love her cause she's my sister even through I haven't seen for 11 years. But their still family.

_**JONAS:**_

Nick Jonas:

So its time to walk down that red carpet for the MTV Music Awards. Its fun cause there so many reporters and photographers. Ah being famous always get to me.

Reporter: nick! Nick Jonas!

Me: yes?

R: HI! I'm Joey Graceffa from

Me: oh hi

Joey: please tell us hows your love life?

Me: …...haha I got to go

Joey: wait you didn't answer my question.

okay I know bad right but hey what do you think I should of said "oh you know its hard to get girls these days" no way.. That's enough reporters for me.

Victoria Jonas:

OKay just taking a photo for a MTV Music Awards on the red carpet with my brothers. And OMG I'm going to take a picture with Harry! ahh! hes so nice. Now were heading inside the building for the awards. And guess who siting next to me Harry 3 3 Ah I'm in a happy mood!

Kevin Jonas:

Dang the awards were so long we (as the Jonas Brothers) won 3 awards. Victoria won 3 awards. Oh snap we won a another award!

Joe: Thank you guys

Nick: its all about the awards

now it time to head to the after party time to drink!

Denise Jonas (Jonas's mom):

*3:30 in the morning*

now im heading to the police department. I find out that yesterday was the MTV Music Awards why didn't they tell that me that the awards were yesterday. They make me look bad for not showing up. Im done with these kids. I'm making a call. I'm done with these kids!


End file.
